


Technical Difficulties

by InfernalPume



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Buuru, D&D AU, M/M, Macro/Micro, NOT vore, Oral, Raast, recycled characters, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift for a friend. </p><p>In which a communication issue leads to shameless pixie sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

“So how’s this going to work?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you wanted to go to the next level, and I said yes. How is this going work?”

 

Buuru blinked as he looked up at his lover from where he sat on his spool of thread, the corner of his mouth twitching.

 

“Er.” Buuru drawled, unsure of how to explain himself.

 

With a shaky finger Buuru pointed to the dark corridor about three feet away from the small camp they had set up. They had been in this labyrinth for about a week, and had gone further underground than Buuru had ever been. He felt a bit strange being so deep in the earth, but Raast walked straighter and breathed easier than he ever had on the surface. The silly dwarf didn’t even want to set up camp at the dungeon entrance, instead hanging a tent across the stone pillars in a quiet corner of the floor they were on. It took some getting used to, something Buuru still couldn’t quite wrap his head around was keeping a sense of time without the cycle of the sky to keep track. Sometimes he’d be so exhausted only to hear that they wouldn’t rest for hours to come, sometimes Raast would stop and set up the cook fire just when Buuru was on a roll. Now was one of those times.

 

“I meant…uh…that we go deeper…there’s a set of stairs over there that um…leads down.”

 

Raast’s eyes widened as he jerked back, but this time Buuru was to embarrassed himself to treasure his mortified expression as he usually did when he made the dwarf blush. The expression was very quickly covered with a look of irritation followed by a grunt as he looked away.

 

“Never mind then.”

 

The thought hadn’t really occurred to Buuru. Sure, he had sex with a number of women through his immense lifespan, but that was so they could have babies. Buuru and Raast wouldn’t be able to have babies, they were both men. For a moment Buuru wondered if they could magically, but that brought about questions like who would have to carry it, and how it would come out.

 

Buuru shivered and shook his head. He had been content with kisses and cuddling, since their decision to become lovers, the only places Buuru had touched were Raast’s face and hands.

 

“Well, its not wrong or anything,” Buuru said, fluttering up to hover by Raast’s face, “I mean, its not like I don’t want to ‘go to the next level’, do you?”

 

Those pink eyes flashed in Buuru’s direction, though Raast’s brow remained furrowed.

 

“Well, I said ‘yes’ didn’t I?” he grunted.

 

A smirk spread across Buuru’s face. How adorable, he was embarrassed.

 

“But that is a good question,” Buuru said, going to rest his elbows on Raast’s nose. He knew Raast hated this, hated having to look cross eyed just to see him. It was precisely why Buuru liked it so much. “How do you think we’d go about doing it?”

 

Raast huffed and shook his head, sending Buuru flying. Buuru allowed himself to tumble for a bit before fluttering his wings to tip himself upright in the air.

 

“I have no idea, that’s why I asked,” the dwarf growled, looking away from Buuru and going back to shining one of his weapons.

 

Still hovering in the air Buuru crossed his legs and looked quizzical.

 

“Well,” Buuru pondered aloud, “I imagine it starts just the same as it would normally.”

 

Again those grumpy pink eyes fixed on Buuru, he contained a giggle and continued.

 

“We decide that its something we wanna do, then we take off our clothes,” Buuru brought a finger to his lip, “But then it gets a bit tricky…”

 

Looking back down to his sword, Raast grunted.

 

“Well, maybe we burn that bridge when we come to it,” Buuru said, landing on the cold tiles of the dungeon floor.

 

There Buuru went about removing his shirt. He felt a bit strange undressing in such and open and dark place, but he told himself that Raast was currently cleaning any onlookers that might have seen him off his sword. Off the rest of his clothes came, folded neatly with the rest of his few belongings, along with the sewing needle he wore like a sword.

 

When he fluttered back up to Raast’s face naked as the day he was born, the dwarf nearly choked and fell backwards.

 

“What are you-“ he began, but was interrupted.

 

“You already said yes,” Buuru said, putting his hands on his hips, “So we’re gonna try it, yeah?”

 

Raast grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. This action made Buuru droop a bit, and feel a little embarrassed. Absently he brought his legs up to hide part of his nakedness.

 

“Unless, you don’t want to?”

 

Looking back at him Raast rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“It’s a question of how, Buuru,” Raast said, “I don’t see how this is going to work.”

 

“We’ll figure it out!” Buuru said, and as if to prove his point fluttered down to Raast’s chest and attempted to unbutton his shirt.

 

Looking at his tiny lover try to undress him Raast couldn’t help but think it was a little cute, before sighing and batting him away.

 

“I can do this myself, thank you.” He said, going about removing his clothes.

 

Buuru fluttered backwards and sat on the cold stones cross legged, looking up at his big boyfriend strip for him. With every article of clothing that hit the floor Buuru grew more excited, until Raast was completely naked and Buuru was biting his thumbs gleefully as he stared up at him.

 

“Stop that,” Raast said, picking him up, “You’re making it weird.”

 

“You’re so handsome!” Buuru squealed at such a high frequency that Raast actually flinched.

 

Instantly Buuru was at his cheek, kissing him repeatedly as his glow filled the small cave with a near blinding light. Wincing at the brightness Raast trapped him in cupped hands, making the room grow dark again.

 

“Turn that off or we arent doing this,” he warned, “I don’t want to have to tell anyone I went blind because I fucked a pixie.”

 

“S-sorry!” Buuru said, trying to peek through his fingers as his glow subdued.

 

When it no longer hurt to look at him Raast took his other hand away, allowing Buuru to perch on his palm. “What now?”

 

“Well, what do you usually do?” Buuru asked, “Because pixies usually put our gentlebits in the ladyholes, but neither of us has a ladyhole, so I’m not sure.”

 

For a moment Raast just blinked at him in disbelief. “That’s the part you’re confused about? Us both being men.”

 

“Well yeah,” Buuru said, “What else is there to it?”

 

“How about the fact that you’re roughly the length of my middle finger.” Raast said flatly, causing Buuru to giggle.

 

“What you think the size is gonna be an issue?” he asked, giggling behind a hand, “We’ve been having sex with you big-and-stupids for millions of years, Raast.”

 

“What.”

 

“Yeah, we do it all the time!” Buuru piped up, leaning against Raast’s fingers. “Big-and-stupids sometimes wandered into our grove. Its fun! There’s so much more of them to play with!”

 

Throughout this explanation Raast’s face grew more irritated.

 

“Have you ever done this?” He finally asked.

 

Buuru looked up into his face, for some reason he looked angry with him.

 

“No.” Buuru lied, then quailed upon seeing Raast’s expression, “Okay maybe once or twice but things are different in the Fay Raast! There’s no forever when you’re immortal, that’s far too long!”

 

By the look on Raast’s face, Buuru knew he had said the wrong thing.

 

“N-not that its too long between us of course!” he piped up, “I don’t have any issue with how you dwarves do it, I’m having fun, honest!”

 

As if to bring this point home Buuru wrapped around Raast’s thumb and kissed the calloused pad, looking into his eyes all the while. Raast had to admit it was an utterly adorable sight to behold, but he didn’t have to admit it out loud.

 

“Alright,” Raast said, already exasperated, “So we’re both experienced, just in different ways. I’ve had male lovers before, I know what to do. And you’ve had lovers of my size before, so you know what to do. We just have to talk it out.”

 

“Not exactly your size,” Buuru corrected, “Quite a bit taller actually.”

 

Raast rolled his eyes, and oddly enough, a little turned on. What in the seven hells was that supposed to mean? He decided he would think about it later.

 

“In any case,” Raast said, “How would I go about...what do I do first?”

 

Buuru let go of Raast’s thumb and sat back cross legged in his palm. “Well, it feels nice when you use your tongue, just like if you were me sized,” He then chuckled an awkward laugh, “I’d also like it if you stopped frowning for a bit.”

 

This genuinely baffled Raast as he smoothed his features. “Sorry,” he said, “Force of habit.”

 

He tried to give a comforting smile, and it was Buuru’s turn to pull a face.

 

“Nevermind. That’s worse.”

 

Again Raast felt a very confusing mix of irritation and arousal, as he growled and brought his hand close to his face.

 

“Just shut up,” he growled, sending a shiver down Buuru’s spine.

 

Not feeling like asking any more questions, Raast proceeded on assumption. He parted the pixie’s legs with a finger and pressed his lips to Buuru’s entire abdomen. He could feel something very small and hard pressing against his lower lip as the tiny man shivered and gripped onto Raast’s nose.

 

“Y-yeah, like that,” He whimpered, bucking his hips ever so slightly.

 

Encouraged, Raast slipped his tongue past his lips to slide up and down Buuru’s pelvis, causing him to squeal and brighten again. Raast froze at this and pulled his hand away, glaring down at him.

 

“R-right…sorry...p-please don’t stop…”

 

When Buuru did his best to dim his glow, Raast lifted him to his mouth again.

 

“Need to get goddamned sunglasses,” he growled, making Buuru laugh. It was a high joyful sound, interrupted by a gasp and a moan when Raast resuming licking him between his legs.

 

Absently he felt Buuru release his nose and lay back on his palm, instead hugging Raast’s thumb against his chest like he might a pillow. Very faintly he could feel Buuru’s chest heaving up and down, and even through the calloused skin of his thumb he could just barely detect a little heartbeat thudding away like the beating of a bee’s wings.

 

Raast’s other hand traveled down to attend to his own arousal, which was quickly growing. While he got no physical satisfaction from sucking on his tiny lover, the way he twitched and whimpered worked him up more then he was likely to admit. Closing his eyes Raast fell into an easy rhythm, feeling as though he could get used to this.

 

It wasn’t five minutes after this thought when he felt teeth digging into the tip of his thumb and heard a whimpering cry from between his lips. Again Raast was annoyed, but not because of any pain in his finger.

 

“That’s it?” he asked, cocking a brow as he looked down at his splayed hand.

 

Buuru was still on his back, his entire body shiny with sweat. His face was flushed a deep red, and he panted for breath through his teeth as he still gripped Raast’s thumb. Along with his own saliva, Raast could faintly see specks of white splattered across Buuru’s belly.

 

Curious, Raast dragged his tongue across Buuru again, earning a high-pitched whine from his lover. It was very subtle, but he could just taste a bit of salt on his tongue. He didn’t know what he had expected, maybe that it was sweet or something?

 

After this Buuru seemed to recover, at least enough to sit up.

 

“T-that was nice…” Buuru said, smiling sheepishly up at him, “Y-you’re really good at that Raast…”

 

With that statement Buuru began to droop, looking like he was ready to fall asleep.

 

“Oh no,” Raast growled, “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

“W-what?” Buuru asked, perking up, before being rolled onto his belly. There Raast pressed his thumb down to keep Buuru in place, crushing his wings against his back. Raast had learned that Buuru felt no pain at this sort of behavior the hard way, and would not be fooled again. The pixie wriggled a bit, but didn’t make any attempt to struggle free, “Still?”

 

“If you think you can get me all worked up for just five minutes you have another thing coming,” Raast grumbled, before pressing his tongue against Buuru’s taint and slowly licking up between his cheeks.

 

By the way Buuru gasped and kicked his legs it was obvious he hadn’t tried this before. While Raast’s tongue wasn’t small enough to give a proper rim job, it seemed to get the job done as well as lap across Buuru’s balls.

 

“R-raast…” he panted, his hands scrambling for something to grip onto.

 

Still casually stroking himself, Raast picked up right where he left off pleasuring his lover. If it only took five minutes for Buuru to cum, he would reach his peak many more times over the course of the night. Despite his grouchy nature Raast considered himself a sexual person, and wouldn’t finish playing with his pixie boy until he was good and satisfied.

 

And so Buuru did cum multiple times, each time crying out as Raast relented just enough for Buuru to catch his breath before continuing. His exclamations of pleasure varied, things like “Oh gods yes,” “Please,” and “So fucking good,” could be understood every now and then through the incoherent moaning.

 

After a while Raast felt a foot kick at his cheek, accompanied by a breathless shaky voice.

 

“W-wait…stop for a minute…” Buuru whined.

 

Raast obliged with a worried frown. “Are you alright?” he asked, wondering how long it had been. He seemed to lose a sense of time in moments like these.

 

Buuru tried and failed to get to his feet, then finally managed to stand somewhat upright. “This isnt fair,” he mumbled, “Its supposed to feel good for both of us…”

 

With that he fluttered his wings, only to have the top half of one fall off. Raast looked guiltily to the side, making a mental note to be gentler next time. While it would grow back in a matter of hours, it was a bad habit to mutilate Buuru’s wings, as he could need to use them at any moment.

 

Rendered flightless Buuru had to settle for climbing down, usually no easy feat but especially hard since his legs weren’t working properly. When Buuru tried to scoot down Raast’s wrist his sweaty fingers caused him to slip, Raast barely managing to catch him with his other hand.

 

“Gods Buuru, just tell me where you want to go,” Raast breathed, worried that he might have gone a bit to far for their first time together.

 

“What do I do?” Buuru asked, looking up at him, “How do I make you feel good too?”

 

Raast couldn’t help but smirk. Despite how annoying Buuru could be at times, his unlimited affection for Raast was always endearing in a way.

 

“Usually you would use your mouth or your ass,” he explained, “But you’re too small for me to fit, so I don’t know.”

 

Buuru looked down at an erection that was almost as tall as he was.

 

“I think I heard Kippa mentioning something,” he said, “Can you lay down?”

 

Raast nodded, though he shivered when his bare back met the cold floor. “Now what?” he asked.

 

Buuru scrambled on all fours down his chest and belly, until he came to his cock. For a moment he just looked at it and gulped. It was intimidating to say the least, but he extended a brave hand to gently stroke the head, making Raast twitch, much to his surprise.

 

Throughout this Raast had assumed there would be nothing that Buuru could do. The kind of hard fucking that he was used to was simply impossible with someone so light and gentle. But when Raast felt the feather like touch of tiny hands stroking his head his eyes rolled back in their sockets. The sensation was even more intense than if he had been going at it normally, his fingers curled into pale-knuckled fists as his breathing became labored.

 

Buuru felt a bit silly touching something so much larger then him, it felt like he was jacking off a tree branch. But hearing the short huffs of breath as well as the bounce of Raast’s stomach tensing and un-tensing spurred him on. His fingers slid down the shaft experimentally, noticing that when he traced the vein he got a particularly violent response. After discerning which parts felt the best, Buuru brought his face down and traced his tongue across the sensitive flesh, still stroking with his hand.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Content that he was doing good, Buuru continued, even going as far as to straddle Raast like a horse. He tried to think back to when he was on the receiving end of something like this, and remembered a particularly sensitive spot. Scooting himself up the member, he sat so his face was level with the head. There he brought up his hands to stroke the tender undersides, before sliding his tongue over the slit.

 

At this Raast jerked so violently that Buuru had to hold on tight so as not to be flung off. This only stimulated his lover further as a pearl of pre leaked out of him. Buuru looked at the tiny glob, white and shiny like a dewdrop. Tentatively he licked it off, happy that Raast couldn’t see how his face contorted with disgust, or watch him spit it out and wipe his mouth on his wrist. After rubbing off what remained with his elbow Buuru continued to rim Raast’s slit with his tongue, rewarded with muffled grunts and whining.

 

Even as he worked, Buuru couldn’t help but glance up at Raast’s face. He had never seen him like this, never seen Raast so worked up and emotional. It was much more intimate then the other encounters Buuru had, due either to the courting beforehand or the intensity behind anything that had to do with Raast. The intensity that was Buuru’s favorite part about him. All this made Buuru want to say stuff, mushy stuff that had nothing to do with fun and more to do with wanting to grow old together and other such rubbish.

 

Though Buuru was disgusted with the trite of it all, he realized very suddenly that he was completely in love with this big-and-stupid. Maybe not so stupid, now he thought about it.

 

While being so distracted, Buuru almost didn’t see the warning signs. Truthfully, things wouldn’t be going so quick under normal circumstances. But this new gentle sensation was new to Raast, unlike what he was used to. He lifted and slammed his fist against the tiles as he came, his body curling up as he shut his eyes and shot his seed across his stomach, narrowly missing Buuru’s head.

 

As Raast relaxed and caught his breath, Buuru forgot for a moment the state of his wings and tried to fly up to his face. He ended up leaping off Raast’s hip to faceplant on his stomach in a puddle of his lover’s essence. So much for being careful. He pulled himself up and tried to wipe it off, wondering if there were any wells or fountains he could clean up in. Still trying to rub it out of his hair he felt Raast shift and try to sit up, before his belly started to suddenly shake violently. Buuru scowled up at him and saw that he was laughing, honest to god _laughing_ at him.

 

“Its not funny, its disgusting,” Buuru said, crossing his arms defensively, “If you think its funny there’s seriously something wrong with you.”

 

“You just…look so angry…” Raast managed, covering his face with a hand, “Come here.”

 

He brought his other hand down to his lap, where Buuru begrudgingly climbed up into his palm. Though irritated, Buuru alwas loved how Raast’s voice sounded so much warmer when he laughed.

 

“Here, I have a water flask,” Raast said, reaching for it in their unceremonious pile of belongings.

 

Unscrewing the cap Raast poured a short thin stream over his silver head. Buuru washed his hair thankfully, but it would take a few more showers before he would feel clean.

 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling shyly up at him, and going to hug his thumb again. “That was…fun. Yeah?” he asked, unsure of what to say now. He felt like all of a sudden things were so much more _serious_ then they had been, which was alien to him in that he was incapable of taking anything seriously at all.

 

“Yes, fun,” Raast said, pausing in cleaning himself to do something he rarely did, bring up a finger to stroke the side of Buuru’s cheek.

 

Buuru didn’t know if he liked that, it always made him feel like an animal being pet, but he accepted the affection regardless.

 

“So we’re sleeping now?” Buuru asked, looking back to the wreckage of his wings, “Because I could use it.”

 

Raast nodded and rose to climb into the hammock he had hung. It occurred to him as he got comfortable that it might have been better to do it here, though there was little he could do about that now. With a sigh he leaned back, more relaxed then he had been before. His brow twitched as he felt Buuru trying and failing to climb up his chest, and with a grunt pinched his wing stumps and lifted him up to his face.

 

“I do not approve of you doing this,” he said, “Its still annoying as all hell, but I’m in a good mood.”

 

He dropped Buuru on his forehead, the place he often found the little pixie sleeping every time he woke up. Why Buuru found his hard brow comfortable was beyond him. Buuru giggled and slid down just enough to place a kiss on the bridge of Raast’s nose.

 

“G’night Raast!” he said, “Seeya tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Raast mumbled, though there was a slight smile on his face. He could always be grumpy tomorrow.


End file.
